From before
by Jodeh
Summary: It's Akari and Kumai! When they were little! Hate, Friendship, confusion, false belief, trust, and much more! I don't own the Akatsuki, but I own everyone else except for Akari, Allegra owns herself . Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the life as teens! .net/s/6908723/1/akari_plus_kumai add the fanfiction part cuz its being bitchy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes... looks like I'll be getting a new bed for her..." Tabitha sips her tea.<p>

_On October 25th, a baby girl was born at 12:00pm in the Rain village hospital. The newly mother is Tabitha Inuzuka, 2 tailed jinchuriki host. Father unkown._

~~~(The following week)~~~

Tabiha sits at home with her new baby and her best friend Minnie.

"So what'll you name... it's a girl right?" Minnie asks.

"Yes it's a girl!" Tabitha rolls her eyes. "And I'm not sure..."

"Well, how bout something that describes her?" Minnie examines the little baby playing on the floor. "Wolf?"

"Her last name already means dog."

"Red, different, strange?"

"No, no, and HELL no." Tabitha gets up to answer the door.

"Must you reject my ideas so meanly?" Minnie calls out.

The baby lays on the floor confused, wondering where her mom's scent had went. She makes a few baby noises to get some attention.

"Oh... hello Martha..." Tabitha greets her neighbor, whom she dosen't like very much,

"Hiya, Tabby! I came to see your blessing!" Martha smiels. "What's her name?"

"Blessing..." Tabitha mumbles, then her eyes brighten. "Kumai, her names Kumai!"

Martha runs in past Tabitha and she follows annoyed.

Kumai had gotten bored waiting for the others to come back, so she tried shoving her hand in her mouth to no avail. Martha swoops up a surprised Kumai into her arms, then starts doing baby-talk to her. Kumai let's her head sag to the side and sees her mom looking extremly annoyed.

"Don't do baby talk to Kumai." Tabitha grumbles.

Kumai immediatly starts screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Martha quickly hands the baby off to Tabitha and rushes out the door.

"Sorry, but I can't handle crying!" She calls out.

Kumai stops crying as soon as Martha is gone.

"Thank you, Kumai..." Tabitha mumbles cradling her baby.

"Yeah, she must not like Martha either!" Minnie laughs. "Well, I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna go visit some friends in Sand! I'll come back when Kumai can talk!"

A crash of thunder shakes the house a bit.

"Humph, this village has EARNED it's name..." She complains.

Kumai starts giggling.

"Your telling me..." Tabitha agrees. "And I can't wait till you come back!"

~~~(another week later)~~~

Minnie enters the Sand village and walks down the crowded street. She stops by one house, fairly big, tannish color... She knocks on the door and let's herself in.

"Timbei! It's me Minnie, how's it going?" She calls out.

"We're up here!" Tembei calls out.

"...We?" Minnie asks confused coming up the steps. She enters a baby nursery where laughter was coming from.

"Yes we, Mitsy may be at school, but the new baby and Shane are ehre with me." Tembei explains as Minnie enters the room.

"You had a baby? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Strange, Tabby just had one just a week ago!"

Tembei laughs, "yes well, Akari here is 5 months old!"

"So you named her Akari? Light?"

"Yeah, She seems to love ligth, espicially flashlight."

"Tabby named her Kumai, Lord knows why..." Minnie shrugs.

"I thought Tabby couldn't HAVE babies, being a biju host and all."

"uhhhh..."

"You being her best friend, I'd expect you to know that." Tembei shrugs.

"Ah well..."

~~~(4 years later, Sand village)~~~

Akari was now speaking clearly and doing everyday things. She didn't like exploring, even for a 5 year old. She enjoyed the safety of her home.

"Mummy! I wanna cookie!" She says, then looks around confused, "Mummy?"

She walks over to the open window where flashes of light were going off. She climbs on the side table and lifts the window open. A blast of hot air hits her, fire ashes floating through the air.

"Mummy!" She screams seeing more explosions, the shops burning. "Mummy, mummy! Everythings on fire!"

Minnie comes crashing down the stairs with Shane and Mitsy. "Grab your sister and c'mon." She had a pack of stuff slung over her back.

Shane grabs Akari by her arms and flips her over her shoulder. The 3 run lightning fast out the burning house. Akari reaches out and grabs a picture of her mom off the mantel. The run through smoke, Akari coughing roughly.

~~~(Rain Village, 3 days later)~~~

Kumai claps her hands and laughs as the sky thunders and lightnings.

"Mooooom, can I go outside?" She asks.

"No, you'll get sick."

"No I won't, I promise! Please!"

"You can't promise me that..." Tabitha sighs and goes and picks up Kumai and starts patting her back.

"Noooo! Not sleepy!"

"That's what you said last night, and you were out like a light."

"Ehhhh..." Kumai covers her eyes and listens to the storm outside.

Tabitha carries Kumai to her small room and sets her bed. She then turns on the radio, turns the volume down low, and sticks a CD in, with only one song on it. She shuts the door quietly, "Love you, Kumai."

"Love ya too, Mom!" Kumai calls out as the door shuts. She snuggles into her crib and starts falling asleep, when she hears the door slam. She shoots up curious, and starts climbing out the crib, then deciedes against it, seeing scary figures in the dark. The song on the radio starts,

_Roses are red, and violet's are blue. Honey's sweet but not as sweet as you..._

She falls asleep hearing the song, into a deep sleep.

In the Livingroom, tabitha sits with Minnie,

"Yes, there at my house right now." Minnie explains. "I'll bring them over tomorrow, the older two can use the shed as a small home of there own."

"Ok, that's fine. And the younger one, what about her?" Tabitha asks.

"I guess she can sleep with Kumai, there the same age aren't they?"


	2. Chapter 2

"600 yen?" Kumai questions.

"Yep." Tashini nods and holds up the money.

"All for doing THAT?" Kumai points to the obsruction, that wasn't QUITE done being built. "Ok, your on!"

Kumai starts climbing from bar to bar, getting higher and higher.

"Man she's fast! She's already about 9 feet up!" An older, named Blue, points out.

"Well duh," Tongi rolls his eyes.

"She's Kumai." Toni crosses his arms.

Those two were twins, in case you didn't know.

"She's at the top!" Inusa points out. "All 15 feet!"

Kumai waves with a smile, "Hey guys! Told you I could do it!"

"C'mon! Finish it!" Tashini yells waving the money in the air.

Kumai gives a quick nod, then dives down the slide head first.

After a minute, she lands in a mixture of wet cement, water, and plastic glue.

"YEAH! I did it!" She burts out of the mixture after a minute.

She wipes her hands off on a rock, then takes the money.

"Yumm, I'm off peoples!" she waves bye and runs off.

* * *

><p>Kumai comes home with dango in hand, "It was worth the yen." She says as soon as her mom got an eye fulll of her.<p>

"You mean people PAY you to do stupid stunts like that?" Tabitha questions.

"Yep... want some?" Kumai holds some dango up to her mom.

"No thanks." Tabitha takes outside to the backyard with the house.

"What're we doing out here?" Kumai finishes her dango.

"You need a bath, and you almost broke the tub last time, so this should work." Tabitha sprays Kumai with the hose.

Kumai squeals in surprise and runs from the hose. "NUUU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**ahahahaha, sorry for the long wait ^^; I'm in a bit of trouble so most of my stories won't be updated as often ARIGATO AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Grr! Kumai get over here!" Tabitha yells chasing Kumaithrough out the house. "You NEED your hair cut!"<p>

"NUUUU!" Kumai screams running to the door. "NONE SHALL CUT TEH HAIR OF KUMAI INUZUKA!"

Tabitha collapses on the couch out of breath, "That girl... can run..."

"Hey Minnie!" Kumai runs past her neighbors house and to school.

"Hey Kumai, catch!" Says her best friend, Toni.

Kumai jumps up and catches the football, throwing it back. She's a bit of a tomboy.

"Hiya Toni-kun!" She runs up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

She gets a confused look when he turns a light pink.

"Heya Kumai-kawaii!" He says back.

Tonji runs up to the two, "Yo!" He waves.

Kumai kisses his cheek too, and again he turns light pink.

She giggles, "Boys are so weird..." She dashes off to the classroom, running straight into this girl with pink hair.

"OWWWW! MY NOOOOSE!" Kumai yells getting up. "Sorry bout that!" She takes off running again without a second glance.

"Sheesh, who IS that girl?" Akari mumbles rubbing her head.

~~~(Recess)~~~

During recess, Kumai goes out to the swings. The new girl looked on the brim of tears and 2 boys teased her. Kumai storms over, suddenly very angry and smacks the blonde boy upside the head.

"DANNY!" Kumai yells. He turns around surprised and a bit scared. "Chad, leave this girl ALONE before I drop you from the roof again!"

They run off sensing she wasn't joking that time. She softened her expression and turned to the girl in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Kumai asks sitting next to her. Akari wipes her eyes and nodded yes. "Don't EVER let the kids here make you cry. The teachers don't notice so it dosen't help, trust me."

She smiled a little.

"I'm Akari... what's yours?" She says shyly.

"I am the awesome Kumai!"

Akari laughs at ehr, then begins tweaking Kumai's ears curiously.

"Stop that, that tickles!" Kumai giggles ducking her head.

"You mean those are REAL! Your a cat?" Akari asks smiling.

"Wolf actually." Kumai shrugs. "I'm a speacial perosn... at least that's what mom says..."

"He he, you ARE speacial Kumai. I don't see ANYONE else going around with kitty-"

"WOLF!" Kumai corrects.

"_Wolf _ears..." Akari finishes. "I just came here from the Sand village with my sister and brother!"

"REALLY! That must'a took forever!" Kumai throws her hands up amazed.

"...Your easily amazed aren't you?" Akari asks.

"...maybe..."

"Whatever, but yeah Sand village."

"Have you ever been to Leaf?" Kumai asks.

"No."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, to visit."

"What do you think of Rain so far?" Kumai asks more questions.

"It rain's a lot..." Akari mumbles.

"Ya get used to that. I LOVE the rain!" Kumai smiles widely. "Wha-"

The bell rings.

"Oh look, there's the bell! See ya Kumai!" Akari runs off to avoid more questions.

"...Odd girl..." Kumai shrugs and heads to class.

~~~(Afterschool, Kumai's home)~~~

"Why won't you let me cut your hair?" Tabitha asks Kumai.

"Cause I like it long!" Kumai crosses her arms defiantly.

"Well it's getting to be so long, you'll be tripping over it."

"Meh." Kumai shrugs and begins walking away, when Tabitha tackles her to the ground, sits on her, and starts snipping away at her hair.

"AAAHHHH! HEEEELP!" Kumai struggles to get free, but to no avail.

"Just... hold still!" Tabitha cuts Kumai's hair to her upper back.

There's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Tabitha calls out.

In walks Akari, Minnie, and Mitsy.

"W-where's the brother?" Tabitha asks worn out from cutting Kumai's hair down.

Kumai sits on the floor wih her legs hugged to her chest, pouting.

"He went off to another village to stay with some friends, which means everyone can fit in the house!" Minnie explains.

"O-M-G! Akari what are you doing here!" Kumai stands up.

"I live here... now..." Akari shrugs.

Kumai gasps, "Mom? How could you not tell me this!"

"I would've told you if you hadn't tried to run out the house this morning." Tabitha grumbles sweeping up hair.

"Huh..." Kumai gets a thoughful look on her face, then opens her mouth to say more when the door flies open with an angry looking kage.

"Oh... hello... Kumai, what did you do?" Tabitha looks at her daughter.

"uuuhhhh..." Kumai runs out the room, but Minnie grab sher by her colar and sligns her over her choulder.

"Let's go see the damage..." Minnie follows the kage out the house. Tabitha and Akari follow unsurely.

They come to the training grounds for the younger kids, seeing it total destroyed and a light purple...

"...I swear, I DIDN'T do this!" Kumai protests.

"Hush, Kumai!" Says an infuriated Tabitha.

Kumai shrinks back and shuts up.

"What happened...?" Akari asks giving a scared look to Kumai.

"What did I say about controlling Kumai?" The Kage starts.

"WAIT!" Tabitha stops him. "Kumai, Akari. Go play at the older's training grounds." She instructs.

Kumai gets let free by Minnie, grabs Akari's hand and leads her to the training grounds for the older kids.

"Kumai..." Akari says unsurely.

"Yeah?" Kumai answers as carefree as ever.

"What did you DO!" Akari asks gaining some confidence. "What the heck are you!"

"..." Kumai looks up now sullenly. "I...I'm uh... a more different person than you would think..."

"What do you mean?"

"..." Kumai sits on a rock that was half-exploded. "I'm a biju... well at least half of one. I'm a demon child."

"Wait wha-"

"It's spose to be a secret, but sometimes he slips out." Kumai keeps talking.

"He?"

"Yep, both Tsuki and Imu are boys."

"Tsuki? Imu? I don't-"

"There names. The main demon and the branch of it that I can talk with." Kumai's eyes darken.

"Wait! What do you-"

"She's dangerous. Tabitha! If you can't control her, then she can't stay! She must-"

"NO!" Tabitha screams on the bridge of tears. "You will not lay a single hand on my child!"

"Minnie, leave now."

"I'm-"

"LEAVE." The kage glares.

Minnie shrinks back and dashes away.

"Tabitha. You can dispose of her, or WE will." The kage crosses his arm. "It's your choice."

"WHAT choice!" Tabitha screams. "There is no choice!"

"Fine then, we'll dispose of her." The kage snaps his fingers and 6 other elite ninja's appear.

"No." Tabitha pulls out her katana. "You want her, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Easily done." The kage shrugs. "One less demon to take care of."

Kumai comes back to the destroyed training grounds with Akari as sullen and irratable than she has ever been in her life.

"Mom?" She calls out wandering around. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar body lying on the ground. It begins

pouring rain. "Mom? Get up... you'll get sick..."

Nothing. Kumai takes another step closer. Akari watches from a safe distance.

"Mom?" Kumai says again with more urgency. "Minnie where are you! Mommy!"

Kumai begins having a nervous breakdown right there on the ground, her wolf ears and tail recede back into her body, leaving the top of her head frizzy and bushy.

"GET HER!" A voice yells.

Kumai's eyes turn red as she stands up, no longer Kumai. She growls at the ninja's coming at her. A chakra cloak forms over her, forming a tail.

"Quick! She's turning-"

Kumai attacks the guy talking, eyes red and black, two chakra tails trailing her. Her skin turns a bit purple near her arms.

"You..." She growls. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screams attacking people.

Minnie appears next to Akari.

"Akari, take these gloves and Kumai and run. Run as far way as you can from here." She instructs quickly. "These gloves will let you touch her when she goes demon, ok? This song will put her to sleep and/or calm her down." She hands her a pack of stuff they would need.

Akari freezes for a minute, then comes back to reality with a serious look, "Ok..." She whispers and slips the gloves on then as Kumai runs past her for the second time, grabs one of the chakra tails and starts running, dragging Kumai with her.

Kumai let's herself be dragged shocked that someone was able to touch her. She looks up and sees Akari dragging her. Akari stops at a waterfall a few feet away. Kumai had begun trying to calm herself down.

"C-c'mon. Let's keep running." Kumai stands up wobbily and begins running, making sure to keep pace with Akari.

Akari gives her new friend a worried look, _Woah... not only was her mom murdered, but now she might just be murdered too... I feel the same way almost..._


End file.
